Gordon Research Conference have taken place since 1931 and have been a critical venue for the dissemination of new and unpublished ideas in leading fields. The 2009 Gordon Research Conference on The Biology of Aging, titled "Mechanisms of Aging: Key Effectors and Rational Targets" will bring together investigators from the aging field with leaders in understanding the biology of major age-related diseases such as diabetes and cancer. The aging field has reached a point in time where it can seriously discuss the potential of translating scientific progress into clinical or lifestyle interventions that improve lives. In recent years, inflammation has emerged as a key driver of age- related diseases, and will form a continuing thread throughout the conference. We fully anticipate that the discussions and the collaborations set up at the meeting will help set the directions for the field of aging and accelerate the development of interventions to improve quality of life for millions of individuals. Funds are requested to provide partial support for the Gordon Research Conference (GRC) in the Biology of Aging. The theme of the 2009 conference will be "Mechanisms of Aging: Key Effectors and Rational Targets" to be held at the Four Points Sheraton Hotel, Ventura Beach, California from February 15-19, 2009. Drs Janet M Lord and David Sinclair will organize the scientific program. Our aim is to provide funds to support invited speakers, discussion leaders, and junior scientists (postdoctoral fellows, advanced graduate students, or new, junior faculty), who would benefit from and contribute to the conference. The speakers we have invited are internationally recognized for their research on the molecular and cellular biology of aging, the physiology and genetics of aging. We have also placed particular emphasis upon speakers who can contribute to a discussion on inflammation as a pleiotropic effector in the aging process and upon those researchers utilizing current understanding of aging to develop interventions to extend longevity and healthspan. Each of the speakers is a strong communicator of their science who can stimulate lively discussions. The current challenge to biogerontology is to determine how the various age-related changes, at the genetic and functional level, interact to result in loss of homeostasis, frailty and pathology. In particular, this conference will consider the age-related increase in pro-inflammatory cytokines, so-called "Inflammaging", as a candidate pleiotropic effector in the aging process in major organ systems. The conference will thus include sessions on neurodegeneration and cognitive decline, aging of the heart and musculoskeletal systems, the role of aging in cancer, and immunosenescence, with inflammation as a topic running through each session. In addition, it has become clear that several aspects of the aging process are malleable. In recent years, a large number of genetic, pharmacological and dietary interventions have been described that slow down aging in systems ranging from unicellular organisms to humans. This GRC will thus include discussion of interventions for healthy aging. The goals of the conference are: (i) To critically assess progress in the biology of aging; (ii) To utilize knowledge about the biology of aging to understanding age-related decline and major disease of society; and (iii) to emphasize integrative and translational research findings as a means to develop and validate novel therapeutics that could extend human health span. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]